


Something dumb to do

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this truly adorable picture (and because it's been far too long since I wrote a good fluffy Sterek)<br/>http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/post/83707955499/radicalspiirit-stunningpicture-this-is-how-i</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something dumb to do

Once the pack is settling down, once the threat is gone (for now), it doesn't surprise any of their friends that Stiles decides to act on his growing feelings for Derek.

Near-death-experiences and all that are the best kick in the butt, in a way.

It doesn't surprise anybody in the whole town that Derek returns those feelings ten-folds and hesitates to even let Stiles out of his sight.

For weeks, the two men stay inside the renovated loft, discovering parts of the other that they only thought or fantasized about, but also parts they didn't expect. Like Stiles' old love for mythologies, long before he discovered the truth behind the stories, and like Derek's cuddles addiction.  
They spend the days talking, kissing, napping in a tight ball of their entertwined bodies, fucking, yes, that too, but Stiles finds that he blushes far more when he thinks of the way Derek tightens his hold on Stiles' hand while still asleep than when he thinks of the way Derek's body feels around him while he pushes his cock inside.  
Not that this sensation doesn't make him see Heaven, Walhala and all kinds of dreams.

And it's not like it's all daisies and cupcakes either : as a matter of fact, their relationship is somehow solidified by the fact that neither takes no shit from the other, and doesn't hesitate to point it out.

For two years, they settle in that strange area that is turning a friendship into something more. It doesn't come easy, but the fact that they balance each other, that they keep the nightmares away, smoothes things down.

As a birthday present, Stiles adopts Caleb on Derek's behalf, but he didn't expect the tears of joy in Derek's eyes at the sight of the puppy. He didn't expect either the territoriality that the puppy exerces over Derek from the moment he steps outside of his box.

Luckily, a flash of Derek's electric blue eyes accompanying the strict command to stop growling at Stiles and the three settle down in an easy routine.

The young dog is the perfect companion for Derek, and as he grows older, he welcomes Stiles' caresses and treats almost as easily as Derek's. Stiles teases his boyfriend, but Derek only smiles quietly, one hand on top of Caleb's big head while his other arm is around Stiles' shoulders.

(Almost) all is good and right in the world until Derek becomes even more quiet than usual.

As in, practically mute, and closing his laptop in Stiles' face whenever he approaches.

At first, Stiles tries to get him to speak, to tell him what is going on, what's wrong even, but it only makes the older man even more closed up, and Stiles decides to leave it be. On his way out of the apartment, though, he leaves with a quiet warning. "No communication, no relation, Derek."

The following morning - mid-morning; early afternoon really, but who's counting - he receives a text from Derek.

"Meet me in front of the bakery at 3?"

Stiles frowns but types his agreement anyway.

At 2.55, he arrives at their bakery - "their" bakery, like they own the place or something.

But it's not Derek that waits for him. It's Caleb, sitting quietly and obediently, with a sign tied to his collar.

Stiles crouches in front of the dog, one hand on his collar to keep him from jumping at him.

"Will you marry my dad"

Stiles looks up and stares at the dog. "What do you mean?"

Caleb cocks his head to the side and lets his tongue out of his big mouth.

"Not really helpful, buddy."

"Will you?"

Stiles nearly knocks the poor dog's face in his flailing, managing to get to his feet to look at Derek who is looking at him from the entrance of the bakery.

With a red velvet cake in one hand, and a red velvet box in the other.

Stiles chooses to give a non-verbal answer, but he's pretty sure Derek gets his meaning when he jumps at him to kiss him soundly.


End file.
